Conventionally, there has been known an energy storage apparatus which is used for an electric power storage or is used as a power source, and includes a plurality of energy storage devices. In such an energy storage apparatus, the energy storage devices arranged adjacently are electrically connected to each other by a metal-made member referred to as a bus bar.
JP-A-2011-066012 discloses a battery apparatus provided with a plurality of battery modules in which a bus bar can be easily mounted on electrodes by temporarily fixing bolts to metal terminals of the battery modules.